White Roses
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: I was emptying my hard drive and found this.... Mimato... and I meant to have it all sweet and fluffy.... but it just didn't happen. Matt is gone.....will he return to Mimi for Christmas??


White Roseby Child of the Faeries  
  
I was emptying my hard drive and found this.... Mimato... and I meant to have it all sweet and fluffy.... but it just didn't happen. Matt is gone.....will he return to Mimi for Christmas??   
  
  
  
  
Mimi stepped outside of the library and pulled her coat tighter around her. Winter's icy fingers were curling throughout New York, covering it's greyness with a layer of white. Christmas was near, and she could hear children singing Christmas carols down the block. Everywhere Christmas lights were hung, and merry snowmen decorated the store windows, proclaiming sales and discounts.   
  
She loved the Christmas season. All of the lights and songs lifted her spirits, making her face turn rosy as she hailed a cab.   
  
She mentally made a list of all the things she needed to do once she reached the apartment. Supper needed to be made because Matt would be hungry once he got home from band practice.....  
  
She twisted her wedding ring around her finger and sighed.  
  
No, that wasn't right. Matt wasn't around anymore.  
  
Sometimes she forgot. Like it was all a dream. She had loved Matt with her entire heart. But sometimes love just wasn't enough....  
  
Her voice hushed, she gave the taxi driver her address and watched New York fade into a hazy mix of black and white.   
  
  
  
  
Arriving home, she kicked off her shoes and started supper. Need to buy some more T.V. dinners, she thought as she gazed into the freezer. The ones Matt liked.  
  
No. Not Matt. He was gone.  
  
When would she realize that he wasn't at band practice? When would she come to the truth that her husband had left her?  
  
"Never," she breathed as she turned on the television.   
  
They had been married for 10 years. Ten year, wonderful years. No children.   
  
Mimi felt a tear fall down her face as she thought of the night Lilly Hikari Ishida had been born. The same night that Kari gave birth to her and T.K's first child.   
  
It was supposed to be a double-birthday, two cousins joined forever in life.   
  
Little Lilly Hikari had lived only five hours before passing into the next world.   
  
Her death still haunted Mimi.   
  
Her and Matt had lasted through good times and bad. Always they stuck together, never wavering. He had often told her he'd love her until forever ended.  
  
He lied.   
  
  
  
With Matt gone, she had a make a living herself. She was studying to be a lawyer-- a foolish thing, she knew, since she was pushing 32 years, but Matt had inspired her to do something with her life. This was what she chose to do.  
  
The kids, students, in her class, whispered things about her. They thought she was divorced. Bitter. Many a time she wanted to throw them up against the wall, screaming that she was not divorced, Matt loved her.   
  
But then again.... would she be lying??  
  
As she drifted to sleep, she said a silent prayer of Matt's soul....wherever it was.  
  
  
  
She lay in her bed, unable to sleep. Memories of the past kept flashing past her eyes. Memories of happy times with Matt.  
  
She remembered the day he proposed to her. He had taken her ice skating, and they had been skating when their song came on over the sound system. Matt went down on one knee, opening a jewelry box, exposing a gorgeous diamond ring.   
  
She was suprised, but even before he asked the question she had said yes.   
  
As he walked her home, it started to snow. Angel tears, he had said as they tried to catch snowflakes on the tips of their tongues.  
  
Halfway home, he pulled her into a florist shop and bought her a white rose. They stood for eternal love. That's how long his love would last.  
  
At least, that's what he said.   
  
  
  
Every Christmas had been the same. Mimi and Matt decorated the apartment, hanging light and distributing mistletoe under each doorway. Christmas cards were sent by Mimi, and Matt made his famous cookies for close family and friends.   
  
Christmas Eve would come, and the smells of evergreen and cinnamon would fill the apartment. Bright carols played in the CD player, and Mimi would anxiously wait for Matt to arrive home.  
  
At 9:00 he'd arrive, a white rose in hand. Every year.  
  
"For my eternal love."  
  
  
  
Mimi struggled with getting everything ready for Christmas. The lighting and mistletoe, which she had always enjoyed, seemed impossible to do without Matt. After trying twice and messing up, she gave up on making Matt's cookies.   
  
Christmas cards sat unopened on her desk. She hadn't found the time to read any of them.   
  
She looked around her apartment and saw Matt's guitar. Various other things that belonged to him were scattered around the house. She should give them to T.K. or something. No sense keeping them in her house anymore.  
  
Matt wasn't coming back.   
  
Ever.  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve came. Mimi turned on the CD player, and started Christmas dinner. The turkey.... everything. She had never cooked it by herself. Always her and Matt...... they cooked it together.   
  
She smiled as she observed the apartment. Gifts were piled neatly under the Christmas tree, each one bearing a tag. Lights blinked and sparkled.   
  
Everything was perfect.   
  
Hours later, Mimi lay on the couch, sipping a glass of red wine. The radio spat out happy Christmas songs, and Mimi closed her eyes as the clock in the kitchen struck 9:00.  
  
There was a brisk knock at the door. Startled, Mimi got up and opened the door.  
  
In the entryway stood Matt. He smiled and she felt her heart lift.   
  
He had returned for Christmas.   
  
  
  
  
  
In Mimi's eyes, he looked wonderful- as always. He was dressed in the exact clothes that she had last seen him in, a black silk shirt and black dress pants. His blond hair was windblown, and his fingers fumbled nervously with the slender silver chain that hung around his neck. His blue eyes sparkled even though he looked hesitant and afraid.   
  
Mimi welcomed him with a large hug. She had missed him so much. Tears sprung to her eyes, and he pulled her close, never wanting to let go.   
  
Their lips met in a kiss, and Mimi was shocked at the coldness of his lips. It was like kissing a ghost.   
  
She shivered and pulled him inside. "It's just like I remember it," he said, an awed tone in his voice.   
  
"I tried my best."  
  
He walked around, astonished. Stopping by the Christmas tree, he hung his head low and muttered," Sorry, m'dear, but I forgot a present."  
  
"Oh, Matt. It's okay. Just having you here is special enough." She took him into the kitchen and served them both.   
  
As she ate, he watched her, soaking in her lovely sight. Food was not one of his priorities.   
  
"I'm so happy you're here," Mimi said softly, gazing at her beloved. He smiled again.  
  
"Nothing could keep me away from you. Not on Christmas." Mimi giggled, and all was right in the world.   
  
  
  
The two of them sat on the couch, entwined in each other's arms. "Why did you leave me, Matt?" Mimi whispered softly, running her fingers through his long hair.  
  
"Mimi........" he ran his hands down the sides of her face and kissed each cheek gently. "It was time."  
  
"But Matt........I've missed you so much," Mimi nearly sobbed, pulling him closer to her. He didn't resist.   
  
"Don't cry, love," he whispered softly, cupping her face. "I'm here for Christmas."  
  
"In the morning will you be gone?"  
  
"What do you think, dear?" His answer hung in the air, and Mimi let out a soft whimper.  
  
"I don't want to be alone again."   
  
  
  
"Do you still think about me everyday?" Matt asked later, as they opened the presents under the tree.  
  
"Isn't that kind of a weird question?" Mimi asked, struggling with a bow.  
  
"I still think of you." Matt leaned over and pulled the cords until they broke.  
  
"Sometimes...... I forget you're gone. I think that you'll be here when I get home...."  
  
"Mimi....... it's time to move on now."   
  
"I know.... it's just...... Ten years, Matt. And everyday I wake up with tears in my eyes, knowing that you're gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi lay awake a long time after Matt's even breathing filled the room. She loved up at her beloved angel's face, and couldn't believe that he would be gone again when she awoke.   
  
"Matt....... I still love you," she whispered softly in his eyes. "Please don't leave me again."  
  
Her angel didn't move, and she kissed both of his eyelids. "Please God....... if there is a God......... Don't take my Yamato from me again. I'm begging you........ please..........."  
  
Tears slid down her face as she prayed desperately for the man she loved. She wept silently, not awaking him, but he rolled over and pulled her close to him in his sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning when she awoke he was gone. Tears welled up in eyes. It was so unfair.......  
  
Where he had been sleeping there was a card.  
  
~ Dearest Mimi,  
  
Please don't cry. I can see those tears in you eyes. Wipe them away. You knew I had to leave.  
  
I'm thinking of you always. Merry Christmas, dear. Hope your new year is wonderful......Remember to watch the stars sometimes and dance in the rain. Then I'll always remain with you.   
  
Look out the window, Mimi dear. It's snowing, isn't it? Angel tears. I'm watching you, and my tears of happiness are raining down. Go outside sometime today and let the angel tears fall on you. Open your mind and you'll hear me speaking.  
  
I love you, Mimi.  
  
I love you forever.   
  
My love will never end.  
  
~*~ Eternal love. ~*~~Matt  
  
PS: I'm spending some time catching up with little Lilly Hikari. She sends her love.   
  
  
  
Mimi looked down by the pillow and picked up a white rose. "Oh Matt........"   
  
Tears streaming down her face, she opened her scrapbook. Inside were all of the pictures of her life..... The picture they had taken in the Digital World with all of their friends. Pictures of her wedding, running down the aisle with Matt while their friends threw rice at them...  
  
The last picture had been taken last Christmas at Joe's house. Mimi was curled up next to Matt. They were both smiling, and in their joined hands was a white rose.  
  
Opposite of it was an obituary.  
  
Thursday, March 23, Yamato "Matt" Ishida  
was killed in a car accident on his way  
home from work. Matt loved music,   
spending time with his friends, and cooking.  
  
Matt is preceded in death by his daughter,   
Lilly Hikari Ishida.   
  
He is survived by his wife, Mimi Ishida, mother,   
father, brother and sister-in-law and 2 nephews.  
  
He will always been known by his friends and family   
for his friendship and loyalty.   
  
  
  
Mimi's eyes blurred as she started crying again. It had been almost a year since Matt had died..... She had never quite gotten over the fact that he was gone.   
  
But he had come for Christmas. He hadn't forgotten to give her his white rose. His undying sign of affection.  
  
Mimi put on her shoes and walked out of the building. Snow fell, and she could feel it tickling the tip of her nose.  
  
"I love you, Matt!" she called out softly as she spun graceful circles around on the sidewalk.   
  
"I'll love you forever!!" she yelled again, and people on the sidewalk gave her weird looks.  
  
She didn't care. She looked up, and swore that she could see Matt way up in heaven, smiling down at her.   
  
Loving her forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grr...... I killed off Matt again!!!! WHY?? Matt's my favorite!!!!!! Anyways, this didn't turn out as good as I hoped........ please tell me what you think!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
